fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltration: Unknown Questions
Twilight Over Ito Academy The sun was setting down on the academy as most of the residence were resting in the boarding home, including two of the newcomers that came to the academy. Sterk and Bijou were fast asleep in their beds resting from the long day they both had before arriving at the academy. The guards were on high-alert, inspecting every single inch of the academy, making sure no one would enter unannounced. Meanwhile Tsunade was in her office in her loose clothing, speaking with Maria about what the duo told them before. "I just don't get it, they see one bad deal and now the two of them have bounties on their heads? What kind of trade-off did those two see?" She wondered handing Maria a cup of tea with a lemon wedge. "Well, during my travels, I've heard of a secret group and anyone who gets mixed up with them either dies or disapears for ever." Maria answered. "Supposedly this group has its hands in just about everything you can think of." "Do you happen to know the name of this group?" Tsunade asked, vaguely remembering some similar rumors from before she attended Ito Academy. "Shadow Broker, if I remember right." Maria answered quietly, as if afraid saying the the name of the group too loudly would cause something bad to happen. "It seems that anyone who stands against them or finds out too much is killed, quickly and quietly and sometimes even in broad daylight with people everywhere, yet no one sees the killer." This info gave Tsunade a chill that ran down her spine, if such high organization existed, then there was no doubt they would find a way to track the duo she just took in. However, she wasn't worried because she swore to her death that no one would ever harm anyone under her protection. "We must be very cafeful then, from this point on, we cannot trust anyone outside the academy, as far as we know anyone can be a suspect." She said drinking her tea as Maria nodded in agreement. Suddenly the com-link buzzed as she went over to answer it. "Forgive the interruption Head-Mistress, but Mr. Suekko is here and requesting that he meet with you immediatly." The man said as Tsunade let out the breath she held in. She knew Suekko ever since she had become the Head-Mistress of the academy, and knew she could trust him. "Very well, send him in." Tsunade said hanging up. After a few moments, there was a brief knock on the door, Tsunade said they could enter and in walked Suekko. He was a tall and skinny man with black hair, blue eyes and a red gem earing. Maria saw that he was wearing a suit and had a large sheathed sword of some kind at his waist. "Good evening, Head-Mistress." he said with a smile. Something about this man reminded Maria about her time in Seven. "I hear you've got a couple of new wards on your hands, as temporary as they may be." "Good evening, Suekko, as formal and well informed as always." Tsunade smirked. Suekko gave a shallow bow and had a smirk of his own. "So," Maria said. "How do you two know each other?" "Suekko is on the Board of Educators." Tsunade replied. Maria had a shocked and confused look on her face as Tsunade laughed a bit. "Yes, he is a little young for a position like that, but he's proven himself to be very capable and trustworthy." "He seems familiar." Maria muttered, just a little louder than she had intented. "You have probably purchased something from me before, or at least have heard of my business." Suekko replied. "What?" "Being on the Board of Educators isn't his only job." Tsunade answered. "He's a traveling merchant and donates quite a lot of money to the school every year." "Merchant Dragon, at your service." Suekko said giving another bow, this time it was deeper and included a sweeping gesture with his arms. "That does sound familiar." Maria replied with a small smile. "It is likely we've been in the same place at the same time before. I have been traveling around too." "Quite likely, Miss..." Suekko trailed off. "Maria." she replied, though she still felt uneasy about this man. "Miss Maria." Suekko repeated with a friendly smile. For a moment, Maria thought she caught some evil glint in the man's eyes, but it was gone and the conversation moved on before she could be sure. "So how long are these new wards of yours going to be here?" Suekko asked. "I'm not sure," Tsunade admitted. "Though I may try and convince the girl to stay and learn here." "Really?" Suekko asked. "Well, I know that if she agrees, you'll turn her into one of the finest mages out there. I do assume that these wards are mages." "They are." Tsunade nodded. It wasn't a bad assumption, at least half the students at Ito were mages and those who weren't were taught some rudimentary magic. "And the girl is a swordsman." Suekko chuckled a bit at that last comment. Though Maria felt as if it was more like the chuckling of someone who knew more than they were letting on. "You do just love teaching swordsmanship." he said. Maria did smile at this comment though, as it was true. "Oh Suekko, I am truly glad I have another trustworthy person with me, especially given the circumstances I find myself in." Tsunade said as she motioned him to sit down on a seperate chair from Maria as she passed a cup of tea to him, which he drank. "We have reason to believe the new people I have under my care are being targeted by someone with powerful reach." She said nervously. "Oh?" "Yes, some group we believe is called..." Tsunade paused, not for dramatic effect but because the thought of an organization with as much power as Maria told her they have scared her. "Called?" Suekko prompted, Tsunade had paused longer than she had realized. "Shadow Broker." the Head-Mistress finished. "That is a problem." Suekko said calmly. "That really is a problem." "So you've heard of them too?" Maria asked. Suekko nodded. "Someone who travels as much as I do, it's near impossible to not hear some of the murmurs about the shadier and darker people and organizations out there." he said. "And if even half of what I've heard is true, then these two wards of yours are in far more danger than you realize." Tsunade shook a bit as she placed her tea cup on the table, not fearing for her own safety, but for the safety of her children and unborn grandchild that were currently fast asleep. "I see, well whatever information you have on them is much appreciate Suekko, if this group attempts to try to take them, I need to be prepared for what may happen." The only sound that could be heard was the passing ,movement of Tsunade's grandfather clock as Suekko took a sip of his tea. Black Moon Over Ito Academy Two figures appeared on the outskirts of the academy's grounds. "This is the place." one said. He had long, black hair, reaching his back and blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to that of a samurai's and a headband, with a metal plate on the front. The second figure nodded. This man has long, indigo hair, which reaches his back. He possesses sharp, yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. He is lean of build, and is quite handsome. He wears what appears to be traditional samurai armor, though it consists of a grey vest, which is buckled into his black sleeves. He wears a pair of black gloves, the ends of which have two white lines. He has a piece of black fabric, with a white zig-zag design on around his waist, tied together by a white obi, in which his blades are on his right side. He wears black hakama, black socks, and wooden sandals. These two men were a part of a group called the Black Moon Squad. These two men were Parius Chitose and Nagato Hijikita, and only they knew what had brought them to Ito Academy. They were here on rumors. Rumors of another surviving member of a family that was all but wiped out. They stood on the outskirts of the academy for a while, they could sense that the area was on high alert, the security was already high-strung from the earlier intrusion of two people. "Let's go." Parius said, Nagato nodded again, and the two men headed into the academy. "I'm afraid that will simply not to." A voice said as a figure came before them. Morning Dawn Tsunade, Maria, and Suekko were walking towards the boarding house in the academy, wanting to ask the duo in there about anything else they could remember about the Shadow Broker. As they entered the main lobby of the house, they saw Trent and Sakura talking with the duo as Bijou was rubbing Sakura's stomach, feeling the baby's kick with her touch. "Hey mom, what's up?" Trent asked looking up to see the trio in front of him. "Good morning everyone, I'd like you all to meet one of the board of educators, Suekko Chitose, and he's here to talk with both Sterk and Bijou about what they told me and Maria." Tsunade replied as Suekko smiled and stepped in front of them. 'Chitose?' Maria thought, she tried to remain calm but wasn't sure if her face was betraying her, this was the first time she had heard this man's last name. 'Like those two that showed up in Seven?' Bijou thought that Suekko's frame looked familiar, but then she felt another kick from Sakura's stomach and all other thought quickly left her mind. Sterk had a vague feeling that Suekko's magic felt familiar, but he wasn't sure from where. As no one said anything, Maria assumed that her shock at the man's surname wasn't evident. "About what specifically?" Sterk asked, he knew that Bijou told them a lot, but he wasn't sure what exactly this man wanted to hear from them. "Why not start with what brought you here to Ito Academy?" Suekko offered, he tone friendly and a smile on his face. 'I need to find out exactly how much they know...' Suekko thought. 'If they know more than Maria, Tenjin will need to deal with them immediately. If they don't know any more than Maria, then they can be dealt with a little more leisurely.' Suekko then sighed mentally as he remembered the rest of the order he was given. 'And I'll need to kill Tsunade.' he remembered. 'Such a shame. Maria will need to die as well, at least I'll get a sword out of that...Tsunade's children will have to die as well. Hm,...maybe we can capture Sakura until she gives birth. The Research and Development Division always love to have new test subjects.' All these thoughts happened before Sterk opened his mouth and told Suekko everything he already knew from his talk with Tsunade and Maria the night before. 'They can be dealt with leisurely, it seems,' Suekko thought. 'Good, I don't feel like killing just yet.' "I see," Suekko said when Sterk finished telling their story. "Well, it certainly sounds like you've run across a very dangerous shadow organization." "How dangerous?" Sterk asked, his tone clearly indicating that he was looking forward to a fight. "Dangerous enough that they could kill us all right now before we even realized that they were here." Suekko answered. The mood of the room became somber, subdued and overall tense. "How can there be an organization that powerful without every government of Earth-Land knowing about it?" Sakura shook in fear, instictivly placing her hands on her husband, and her round belly as she felt her baby kick in response of the touch. "Well it doesn't matter who they are, where they came from, and how long they've been around in the world, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my family!" Trent shot up with determination as Tsunade nodded in response to her son's courage. "Agreed, I am the Head-Mistress of this Academy, no one will harm those who come here, including all of you, and I swear on my life that this Shadow Broker will rue the day they attempted anything on innocent people!" Tsunade said as the mood in the room changed from tension to confidence as everyone nodded in agreement. Next Chapter: Fighting with Shadows Category:Phantombeast Category:Leengard Ustan Category:Storyline